


Letters

by thefloralpeach



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Medievalstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloralpeach/pseuds/thefloralpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medievalstuck AU. Sir David the Knight writes to his love, Jade, a young woman living very secretively on the outskirts of the village. Who would ever think the Knight and the Witch could fall in love? Possibly some other pairings later.</p><p>(fic is on an undetermined hiatus, may or may not continue, sorry guys! its still worth a read though, i promise!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lost Child

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter title is a Homestuck song you can listen to to fit the mood :)

Many years in the past, a young woman conceals herself in a forest nearby her home. She lives in a kingdom that knows nothing of her as she tries her best to hide. There is a ring of friends in her life that she has grown to trust however, one of them being the young man she has just met with for a brief moment. His job was to deliver her a letter in secret; this he was successful in completing. The woman scans her paper slowly, devouring each word. It is a connection to the wonderful man who had written it. This young woman's name is Jade Harley.

_My Dearest Jade,_

_I deeply wish I could see you, however I am very far away, as you know. I miss your smile and your laughter, both of which could illuminate entire villages with their shining beauty. I've been disappointed with my lack of ability to speak with you in person as often as we'd both ideally enjoy, but I must continue with my duties as a knight. I have vowed to protect this kingdom and everybody who dwells here, especially you. Of all things I have failed in the past, this is not something I- or anybody- can afford to add to that list. Why, just yesterday we discovered enemies plotting against the castle. It will take much strength for our army to be victorious. I have spoken to the Heir, Mister Jonathan, and he assures us that we shall do well and succeed so long as we work to the best of our abilities. My brother was quite the swordsman, after all! As always, I send my best wishes to you. I am aware that your location must remain secret, but I trust the Page who shall deliver this letter with my life, Mister Jacob. He is a bright fellow, and he seems to be able to inflict hope into just about anybody he speaks to! I hope we will see each other again soon my love. You mean so much to me. Stay safe._

_Sincere Wishes,_

_Sir David Strider_

The woman, Jade, reads the letter many times before gently folding it and placing it in her satchel to return home with it. She lives on the very outer edge of the kingdom, in a fairly middle-class village (or, as close as the times could come to one), and in a small house. Although small, she finds it very cozy. There is a beautiful fireplace, a secluded space for a bed, and many books. She disliked to admit it, but she had taken most of her books without permission from their owners. Women were not supposed to be very educated, but she didn't care how the kingdom expected her to live. She grows herbs and spices outside of her home in a beautiful garden that she is proud to maintain, and grew even more in the forest. Villagers were scared of that forest, so they wouldn't disturb her clearing for what she considers her small farm. She had to be very careful of who she interacted with. The world was not prepared for witches.


	2. The Unbreakable Union

Many years ago, near a luxurious castle, a young knight secures a hidden space away from the others.

            He has only one day before heading out with an army into battle, and like everybody else, he is nervous. The life of a knight is no easy one, this he knows better than anyone. Friends murdered, battles lost, and courage you can't lose without death as punishment. He has chosen to retreat into the forest for a while- away from the pre-battle insanity- for a chance to escape in the words of a wonderful girl. A trusted friend has just delivered him a  letter, which the knight is now clutching to him; it is a reminder of life outside the fighting. This knight's name is Sir David Strider.

 

_My Dear David,_

_It fills my heart to the brim knowing you think so fondly of me! Why, it's so difficult to imagine now how my life could have been without you. To think- just one seer, plain as any other, brought us together so well! I must figure out how she is doing, that Rose. Anyhow, I send you the best of luck and my dearest wishes as you prepare for battle. Please, promise me you will stay safe, and write to me as soon as possible._

_I am quite anxious to see you again… perhaps we could arrange to meet soon? There are many forests around the kingdom that we could secure ourselves in. It's purely a thought, however, I only wish for you to keep it in mind. I believe the Heir was correct in his advice, and you shall come out victorious!_

_Also, have you any information on Lord English yet? I shudder by the mere thought of him. He is a danger to our entire kingdom and more, he must be stopped. Perhaps I could even help you. I cannot explain everything to you in this letter, my dear, although I wish that I could. When we meet in person, I promise I shall tell you everything. For the meantime, stay safe, and know that I love you most sincerely, my knight in shining armor!_

_Yours truly,_

_Jade Harley_

 

            The young knight, David, folds the letter back up neatly and begins to travel back to the castle as he ponders the woman's words. What did she mean that she could help? She is too far away from the castle, and she couldn't possibly be a knight without some very devious manipulations-which he would _never_ allow her to do. She would be put in serious danger, and he wouldn't risk her getting hurt. He can't help but smirk at the thought, however. Why, she'd probably defeat entire armies. Still, it was a risk he couldn't take.

            He would have to arrange a rendezvous. As soon as he returns to the castle he sneaks away to write back to her. He has to write hastily, as the final preparations were being made.

            The excitement of the other soldiers could be heard already.


	3. Candles and Clockwork

_Dearest Jade,_

_You've said in your previous letter that you could help defeat Lord English… may I ask, just how were you planning on doing such a thing? You cannot fight alongside the army, it is much too dangerous. Please, just remain in your village and be sure to stay safe. Perhaps you could locate that Seer, Miss Lalonde. It would be nice to catch up with her, am I wrong? Whatever you do, I must ask that you remain safe and where you are. I cannot risk losing you._

_We are preparing for battle as I write this letter to you, so I am sure you will know the outcome by the time you receive this. A close friend of mine, another knight called Karkat (I discern what you must be thinking, 'tis a very strange name. He has said it is a family name), informed me that we may be facing Lord English tomorrow, or whenever we arrive. If there's any soul I can confide in, it's you, and I must say that I am rather apprehensive about the entire situation._

_I hope to see you soon my love. I would indeed like to meet, as you say. When Jacob delivers this, disclose to him the whereabouts of our meeting in the future. He will not say a word to anybody but me, and I will leave to visit you as soon as I return from battle. Hopefully, everything will go as planned. I cannot stress this enough Jade, but please be safe. I know how you are when you get an idea; do not try to execute whatever plan you have, if not for your sake, then for mine. Please? I love you, Jade._

_Sincere Wishes,_

_Sir David Strider_

            Jade folds the letter neatly and places it on the table next to her bed before sitting down on it. She had told Jacob already a place where she and Dave could meet, but she's beginning to have doubts that it will ever happen. She draws her knees up to her chest; no word from the army had been heard since they left three days ago. She prayed that her Knight was okay.


	4. Flare

For days they trekked.

An entire army, propelled by anger and the instinct to protect their kingdom, moving forward at all costs. Ideally, it should have only taken about a day to arrive and face the enemy, however, time was not on their side. About a week into their journey, they are almost there. The Page, Jacob, finally catches up with David to deliver a letter to him, which he is very excited to receive. Tomorrow is the day they plan to fight, so any word from his love will surely lift his spirits.

 

_My Dear David,_

_I pray you get this letter soon, as I know you will be charging into battle in a matter of days. Do not worry about my safety, my love. I assure you I am perfectly safe where I am. Focus all of your energy on being prepared and fighting. I know you'll come out victorious! I expect nothing less of my knight! As for what I said previously about Lord English… I will reveal everything to you when we meet. It isn't safe to disclose anything specific through these letters. As soon as you return, please meet up with me so I can be sure you're okay._

_I have found Miss Lalonde. It was very nice speaking to her, and I'm sure she would love to speak to you as well! It was a small distance away, in the village of Derse, but it was well worth the trip. She has been in touch with the Heir as well, and tells me the kingdom has many plans to ensure our protection. I suppose you will be assisting them! The odds are turning in our favor. The clouds are fading, the wind stable and excellent, and the light is truly shining._

 

_As for our location, meet me in the outer forests of the village of Prospit. I am currently toward the South end of the village, far from the golden towers. Travel through the forest until you come across a fair-sized lake. It will harbor strange ruins, and there will be many frogs nearby. I hope to see you as soon as possible- it has been much too long- and I promise to help as much as I can. Stay safe in battle, and be victorious! I love you David._

_Yours truly, forever,_

_Jade Harley_

The young knight thanks the page while his ever-present stoic expression remains on his face. He struggles through his excitement and nervousness to maintain the respect he has from the others. In fact, he's only ever broken it to Jade.

"Alright men! We camp here tonight, and shall charge tomorrow. Let us show Lord English and his terrible Black Army how the Kingdom of Skaia defends itself! Let us show them that we are _not_   a force to be messed with!", a leader's voice calls.

"Huzzah!", answers an army.

David draws a deep breath. It was only a matter of time, now.


	5. Clockwork Sorrow

It had been a week and a half before anyone had heard from the army.

 

Finally, a few messengers returned to inform the kingdom of the news- the mission was unsuccessful. The news spread like wildfire around the kingdom- newsprints everywhere with the recent invention of the printing press. Many soldiers had died, and now everybody was discouraged. If their strongest soldiers couldn't put up a fight to Lord English and his army, then who could?

Jade was walking the town slowly. Seeing the stories, she was devastated. Part of her knew her knight would be strong enough to make it, but the other part…

Jacob approached her on horseback, letter in hand. He said he knew nothing of the survivors yet, but a body count were to be released soon. For some reason, this made her more anxious. She jogged back to her hut and nearly tore open the encasing.

 

_Dearest Jade,_

_I don't know what to do. Lord English, he is stronger than we had previously expected. So many have died, Jade, so many people. I've watched friends die terrible deaths. They were so heroic, they had tried their hardest, but we are no match for him. Why, Oh God, I had to watch Sir Equius die just a bit earlier. He was- oh, I suppose I shan't go into too much detail. Believe me my love, this is the meaning of horror. His young sister, Nepeta, how will we reveal the news to her?_

_I am such a coward, Jade. I am in battle right now, I should be out there fighting. But alas, here I am, enclosing myself away, woven into the trees and doing the only thing that can keep me sane- writing to you. I love you, Jade, I sincerely hope you know that. Why, you seem to think I'm so awe-inspiring. I'm not a hero. My brother was, Heir Jonathan is, but I am not._

_I do not know how this battle will turn out. I don't know how many will be left alive after this. It's slaughter out here, Jade. I know not if even I will make it. But know that I will try my hardest. I won't leave without saying goodbye, I have to see you again. I love you._

_Sincere Wishes,_

_Sir David Strider_

 


	6. Even in Death

_My Dear David,_

_I haven't yet heard from you, you're army is still probably trekking back from the battle! You pulled through, I'm sure… I'm positive you did. Don't ever say things like that. You're so brave, you are a hero, David, the greatest I've ever had the honor to know and love. What you must have seen, I can't possibly begin to imagine the horror. Please come and see me as soon as you get back. I will be waiting at our meeting place. Hurry as fast as you can. We haven't time to waste if we're going to defeat Lord English._

_That monster. I promise you, love, he will be defeated! I know that things look bleak, so terribly bleak, but we mustn't lose hope! That is the moment we've lost. Remember the fate of Prince Eridan? Such a gruesome end, but that is why we must remain positive. Please have faith in me David. You know I would never lie to you, and you know I will not disappoint you._

_Stay strong, no matter what happens. I love you._

_Yours truly forever,_

_Jade Harley_

The letter lay crumpled in the young knight's hand. How he managed to escape, he'll never know. His wounded body lay in a cart being drawn back by other soldiers, the few who survived. In four days, he estimated, would he be able to visit his love again. That's what kept him alive.

 

In the small cottage on the outskirts of the village, Jade sat in her basement. It was a secret room, one not many small houses had, and definitely not like any other. Filled with an array of various herbs, spices, plants of all kinds, obscure objects and natural healing pieces, plethoras of books, pots, pans, stirring spoons and devices, and her favorite, musical instruments. She couldn't play most of them, but her favorite was the flute. She loved its sound, even if she was terrible at making it on her own. She frantically moved  about the room collecting certain ingredients and mixing them together, mumbling as she worked.

 

Back where the wounded knight lay, little did he know his injuries were healing quicker than usual.


	7. Lotus (Bloom)

_Dearest Jade,_

_I believe you will receive this letter shortly before I come to visit you. To be quite honest, That is what has been getting me through all of this chaos. I'm not sure how I survived that battle, but let's not question it. Let's just thank God- or whoever may be responsible for that miracle- for my survival. How could I go without seeing you once more? You think so highly of me, love. I despair to say this, but that may hurt you one day. Lord English must be defeated, as you've said. We will be victorious. We cannot let that monster win. So many dead and wounded though… lucky for us we know the best sylph in Skaia, right? That Kanaya, such a wonderful healer._

_Back to the point, something strange has been happening. I've overheard many conversations about me, all saying I should take fourteen days at the least, perhaps even more, to heal. I ask you then, how is it that I'm feeling so much better in only four? My wounds are healing incredibly fast. I didn't notice it at first, but now it seems prominent. Who knows, perhaps I'm a wizard._

_I shall be coming to see you, my love. I had hoped I would be there already, but you understand, I'm sure. I'm curious as to your "plan" for Lord English. Also a bit scared… oh my, what are you planning? Well, a few more days here, then I shall begin my journey over to you. Stay safe in the meantime. I'm very anxious to speak to you, love._

_Sincere Wishes,_

_Sir David Strider_

The Knight sent the letter away to be delivered to Jade. He was mesmerized as he watched the wounds covering his body healing quick enough for the eye to see. He was left alone in his room, many avoiding him due to his claims. Wounds could heal fast, but being able to see them? Ridiculous! He was sure he had a deep stab wound- at least one- that could have bled out and killed him. He told himself he was hallucinating, just a side-effect of being wounded. How could an injury that was once deep enough to kill, heal so quickly that it were only needing some stitching?

Kanaya Maryam, the notorious Sylph for the Skaian army, entered the room.

"How are you feeling, David?" She had a very distinct way of speaking.

Even though she was working diligently, she always appeared elegant. She wore a black dress with lacing and red detailing, which somehow made her look very professional.

"Surprisingly better, thank you. Something strange is happening though, I swear-"

"Yes, Mister Strider, you've said."

"I'm not abnormal… something's going on."

"Perhaps you are a wizard, Mister Strider."

"Very humorous. You're a sylph, you tell me something odd isn't happening."

"No, Mister Strider, I concur with you. Just don't fret about it, agreed? It's nothing to worry about."

He hesitated before answering, the silence growing heavy.

"Agreed."

She left the room and shut the door.


	8. Clockstopper

_My Dear David,_

_I delight to know that you are healing well, my love. As for your wounds, you must know, you are not insane. You are right to notice something abnormal happening. I cannot explain everything through writing, however, I do hope to see you soon. You say you've overheard fourteen days healing- perhaps they are correct, and that's when you shall return to me. I await the day eagerly!_

_Oh, what horrors you must have gone through. I must admit to you, love, that the situation here is also not perfect. The village of Derse has been in conflict with Prospit. Currently it's nothing excessively dangerous, however, I will be exceptionally relieved when it passes this kingdom by. You will heal quickly, I am certain of it. Come to see me immediately, it is a necessity that we speak in person. Not to mention, I miss you, my love._

_Yours truly, forever,_

_Jade Harley_

She finished writing the letter and sealed it, placing it on her bedside table to be delivered the next day.

She stepped over to her door and opened it, checking to make sure that nobody was wandering or lurking outside. Seeing no one, she returned inside her small house and moved towards the basement. Closing and locking the door, she descended the long strain of steps leading to what she called her "Craft Room".

"Fourteen days at the least, huh?" She muttered to herself. She must have done enough healing in the beginning to close the major wounds, considering that wasn't much time at all for injuries to heal completely.

She began gathering up some more herbs.

"He'll be able to visit in no time," she whispered with a grin on her face.

Just as she'd gotten a rhythm going, stirring the pot and humming, she heard a knock at her front door. She scowled. The spell was so close to being finished for her to be interrupted.

She made sure the pot was carefully tucked away out of sight before the climbed back up the stairs into the main room of her home. The person at the door knocked again, this time more frantically. She opened to door with caution, and let out a gasp at the sight.

"Hello, love," Dave coughed out, "it's nice to see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm re-posting this from my ff account


End file.
